Predilection
by HieiSakeBaka
Summary: Ryuichi wants Shuichi to love him. Shuichi is torn between Ryuichi and Yuki. What will Yuki do when he finds out the lead singer of Nittle Grasper is trying to become more friendly with Shuichi? Shuichi doesn't seem to mind it...Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Maki Murakami owns Gravitation, not me. You no sue! :P  
  
Pairings: RyuichixShuichi YukixShuichi  
  
HSB: This is my first RyuxShu story, so please bear with me! ::sweatdrop::  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"Yuki! I'm home!" The energetic lead singer of Bad Luck ran through the door of his boyfriend's home. He looked around the house for Yuki before going into his room. Shuichi found his lover there, sitting in the chair, staring at his laptop. Still working on his book, no doubt. "Yuki! Sakuma-san and I are supposed to go out for ice cream later!," said Shuichi happily,"He said you could come too!" The novelist glared at the pink haired boy. "No thanks. I've got better things to do," he said, turning back to his work. Shuichi shrugged. After placing and ignored kiss on Yuki's cheek, he left to meet his idol at the ice cream parlor.  
  
After he had shut the door behind him, he was about to walk down the sidewalk until a car came up beside him. The window rolled down to reveal the one and only Sakuma Ryuichi. "C'mon, Shu-chan! Get in!," shouted Ryuichi, with a big smile. An ecstatic grin was plastered onto Shuichi's face as he went to the other side of the car and got inside, buckling his seatbelt. "You didn't tell me you were going to pick me up, Sakuma-san!," Shuichi said. Ryuichi winked and replied, "I wanted it to be a surprise." The younger boy ran a hand through his pink hair, looking out the window of the car. The two singers arrived at the ice cream parlor a few moments later. Ryuichi parked his car in a parking lot about a block away since the ice cream parlor didn't have one. Shuichi was wondering where Ryuichi's Kumagorou was. He usually had it with him. As if reading his thoughts, Sakuma-san said, "Kumagorou wanted to stay home. He's sick today." Shuichi smiled and shook his head slightly. He was startled when he found a hand latching onto his and pulling. "Shu-chan! Let's get a good table!," Ryuichi said enthusiastically. They both sat at a small table in a slightly secluded area. Shuichi had ordered strawberry and Ryuichi ordered chocolate. "So are you coming to our concert tomorrow night, Shuichi?," asked the lead singer of Nittle Grasper. Shuichi looked up from his ice cream, and answered, "Yes! Of course I am Sakuma-san!" Ryuichi smiled, and said, " Please, call me Ryuichi." "H-hai!," the pink haired boy answered.  
  
Shuichi was a bit surprised to find his idol laughing lightly while looking at him. "Hm? What's so funny, Ryuichi?," he asked. The older singer reached over and slowly wiped a bit of ice cream from Shuichi's cheek. Ryuichi took his own thumb into his mouth, licking it clean of the strawberry flavored treat. All the while, Shuichi blushed. "So...how are things with Eiri-san?," Ryuichi asked, seemingly interested. "Things are going OK with us," the younger boy answered with a small smile, and continued,"He may act cold towards me alot, but he just doesn't know how to express his feelings." Shuichi's idol tilted his head, wearing a serious expression. "Are you sure he loves you back? You can do better, Shuichi," he said encouragingly. Ryuichi loved Shuichi with all his heart. He didn't want to see Shuichi get hurt by Eiri anymore. Shuichi shook his head, "Ryu-chan, I love Yuki. I love him alot." Ryuichi wanted to block out those words. He wished Eiri's name could be replaced with his. Ryuichi wanted nothing more than to see Shuichi genuinely happy. Without any troubles with his lovelife. He, Sakuma Ryuichi, wanted Shindou Shuichi to be his lover. "Let's go, Shu-chan!," said the older singer with a false smile. Ryuichi dropped Shuichi off at Yuki's house. When Shuichi walked though the door, he was greeted by Yuki. "Have a nice time?," asked Yuki with little interest at all. Shuichi plopped down on the couch and answered, "Hai! It was fun. Sakuma-san is so awesome!" Yuki scoffed quietly. "Maybe he should be your lover instead of me, ne?," he said scournfully, "You seem to have so much in common with him." Shuichi stared after Yuki as he disappeared into the next room.  
  
Shuichi was trying to go to sleep, lying on the couch. He was there due to the fact that Yuki didn't want him in his room tonight. The pink haired teenager sighed, thinking about all that his idol had said. Also about what Yuki said. 'Maybe he should be your lover instead of me, ne?'.......Shuichi replayed that sentence in his mind over and over again. 'Maybe Sakuma-san is right. Maybe Yuki isn't the one for me,' Shuichi thought, 'Yuki might be right, too. Perhaps....I should be Ryuichi's lover.' The lead singer of Bad Luck rolled his eyes at his last thought. '.....Sakuma-san probably doesn't feel a thing for me. Nothing other than friendship.' With that as his last thought, Shuichi rolled over on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Shuichi woke up around 11 o'clock AM. "Oh, damn! I was supposed to be at the studio two hours ago!," he yelled. Running into Yuki's room, he rummaged through his dresser, looking for something to wear. The pinked haired boy rushed to the kitchen to grab a box of pocky for his 'breakfast'. He spotted Yuki at the table, reading the paper. "Why didn't you wake me up!?," asked a very late Shuichi. "It's not my problem if you're late," Yuki replied, sipping his coffee. Shuichi narrowed his eyes at his lover and ran out the door of the apartment.  
  
Shuichi ran into the studio and saw Hiro, Suguru, and Sakano sitting at a table surrounded by papers. Just as Shuichi was about to say something, he heard a click beside his head. "Why are you late!?," K asked with a bit of a growl. Shuichi knew this was going to be a long day. He couldn't wait until nine o'clock rolled around.  
  
--------  
  
Shuichi arrived at Hit Stage, where Nittle Grasper was performing. Ryuichi was able to him right up at the stage. So close to the stage infact, that he was seperated from the rest of the audience. Shuichi leaned against the metal bars that came up to the middle of his back in height. He couldn't wait to see his idol sing. Ryuichi was amazing. The lights dimmed and the crowd started screaming with joy as the three members of Nittle Grasper appeared on the stage. Ryuichi spoke into the microphone.  
  
"This first song is for a dear friend of mine. He's in the audience right now and I hope he listens to every word of this song."  
  
Shuichi noticed that Ryuichi was looking at him.  
  
"nijuuhachi-ji no yoru wo kiritoru   
  
mado wo toshimetara hajimaru   
  
ichido shikaketara tokenai wana wo   
  
ma ni awanai PROTECTION   
  
tatoeba kimi wo kizutsuketai   
  
jiorama ni tojikomete   
  
tataitemita tte sakendetemo   
  
kikoenai sa PREDILECTION"  
  
'He's.....Sakuma-san is singing to me! He's looking right at me!', thought Shuichi excitedly.  
  
"iki mo dekinai   
  
joukyou shita de wa   
  
sugureta ai wo musaboru   
  
can't get enough kotoba yori mo motto   
  
don't let me down tashika ni misete hoshii   
  
one more night kusuka ni kizutsuita   
  
kimi wo mitsumeru me sono saki ni"  
  
" uragiru tame ni umaretekita   
  
kuchibiru wo togisumase   
  
muimi na rikutsu ni mata muragaru   
  
orokashisa ni PREDILECTION   
  
nasuketa mo nai   
  
kono heya kara   
  
hayaku sukuidashite yo   
  
can't get enough utsukushii mayonaka   
  
don't let me down hashiritsuzukete mo mata   
  
one more night nigerenai no wa dare   
  
kizukitaku mo nai sono shinjitsu"  
  
Shuichi realized now that he loved Ryuichi. Did Ryuichi love him back?  
  
" can't get enough kanashige na kao kara   
  
don't let me down itami sae fukuetara   
  
one more night junsui na ai dake   
  
tookunai mirai kanaeru sa   
  
hajimari sae   
  
ushinawareta   
  
owaranai geemu wo shiyou  
  
can't get enough kotoba yori mo motto   
  
don't let me down tashika ni misete hoshii   
  
one more night suka ni kizutsuita   
  
kimi ga mitsumeru me sono saki ni   
  
can't get enough utsukushii mayonaka   
  
don't let me down hashiritsuzukete mo mata   
  
one more night nigerenai no wa dare   
  
kizukitaku mo nai sono shinjitsu  
  
can't get enough kanashige na kao kara   
  
don't let me down itami sae fukuetara   
  
one more night junsui na ai dake   
  
tookunai mirai kanaeru sa   
  
can't get enough   
  
don't let me down   
  
one more night"  
  
The song was over. Ryuichi smiled happily at Shuichi before going backstage to cool down.  
  
Shuichi remembered the backstage pass he had with him. The pinked haired boy ran to the door that led to where Sakuma-san was headed. Opening it, he saw Ryuichi drinking water from a plastic bottle. "Shu-kun...," Ryuichi sat the bottle down.  
  
Shuichi smiled. "Ryu-chan...why did you sing that song for me?," he asked timidly. Ryuichi brushed his bangs from his eyes and took a step closer to Shuichi. He touched his hand to Shuichi's cheek, caressing. "Shuichi...will you ever be mine?"  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
HSB: Reviews, please! I'll definately be putting up another chapter! That is, of course, if you want me to. Heh...  
  
The song in this first chapter is called 'Predilection'. Lyrics were taken from animelyrics.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
-:.: Predilection :.:-  
  
Authors Notes: I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I was busy and didn't have enough inspiration. Or something O.o  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Shuichi's eyes widened a bit as Ryuichi's face came closer to his. Feeling soft lips fall lightly upon his, he began to close his eyes. He felt hands grip his waist and the warm lips move slowly over his. Also a hot, wet tongue prodding at his mouth. Shuichi had no choice but to surrender to the gentle caress as he wrapped his arms around Ryuichi's neck and opened his mouth, allowing his idol entrance. All he could think about was Ryuichi. Ryuichi holding him. Ryuichi kissing him. Then, as if everything were a dream, memories of his time with Yuki came to his mind. 'I can't do this...I love Yuki...', Shuichi thought. He pulled away roughly, leaving Ryuichi looking confused.   
  
"Shuichi...what's wrong? I thought you liked it?," Ryuichi asked with sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong!? I'm with Yuki! I can't do this...I love him...but-," Shuichi broke off. The older singer placed his hand on Shuichi's shoulder and his other under his chin, lifting it up. "Shu-chan...I'm sorry, I thought you felt something for me, too...," he said truthfully. Shuichi's eyes filled with tears as he looked at the other man. "Ryuichi...I..I think I love you, but I also love Yuki...," he confessed,"I'm sorry...I just don't know what to do. I want to be with you, but I want to be with Yuki, too. I can't be with you both...." Shuichi let his tears fall as he pressed his face into Ryuichi's chest, gripping his shirt tightly. The older singer wrapped his arms around his beloved and held him close. Petting his pink hair, Ryuichi led Shuichi to the couch in the corner of the room. Shuichi had crawled into Ryuichi's lap and continued to cry. The older of the two was also grieving, for he knew that he would have a tough time with this.   
  
"Shuichi...it'll be alright. All you need is time to figure it out," he said as he wiped the tears from Shuichi's cheeks,"You don't need to decide on anything just yet." The younger man smiled lightly and pulled the other singer into a tight hug. "What am I going to do, though?," Shuichi sniffled.  
  
;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;  
  
Yuki sighed as he tapped at the keys on his laptop. 'When is Shuichi coming home? That damn brat...' he thought, 'He annoys the hell out of me...yet...I love him...' With that as his last thought, he shut off his laptop to get ready for bed.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
HSB: 2nd chapter. Yeah, I know, really short. Sorry...can't think right now. .   
  
Reviews! Reviews! I wanna eat 'em! ......Reviews....O.o 


	3. Chapter 3

Um....haven't updated in a while. Gomenasai. Just haven't been feeling...writey O.o But I ish writing now! 0

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shuichi unlocked the door to his and Yuki's home, and turned on the living room light. Deciding to take a shower before going to bed, he went down the hall to the bathroom. He saw that the bedroom door was open and looked in to see if Yuki was still awake. He was asleep, curled up in the blankets. The singer let out a soft sigh as he continued down the hall. He loved Yuki. He really did. However, his love for Ryuichi wouldn't just disappear because he was with the novelist. Ryuichi was everything Shuichi wanted. He was loving, playful, and comforting. Yuki had his good sides, too. Yuki offered Shuichi inspiration for his music. And whenever he said his lyrics were terrible, he was just being honest, right? Brutal honesty. Shuichi stepped into the shower and closed his eyes. 'Ryuichi is right,' he thought, 'We'll find a way through this.' After his shower, he went to the couch and got comfortable. Tomorrow, he'd spend the day with Ryuichi to talk things over. Smiling at the thought of being with his idol, the singer fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Shuichi left the house to meet Ryuichi at the park. They had planned this meeting yesterday while still at the concert. On his way to the park, Shuichi just looked at the ground as he walked. Being completely oblivious to the world around him, he hadn't even noticed the lead singer of Nittle Grasper jump out in front of him. That happening caused him to walk right into his idol. Stumbling back a bit, Shuichi looked into the eyes of Ryuichi. "Shu-chan! Ohayo!," the older man shouted gleefully as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Smiling brightly, the young singer hugged back. The two found a bench to sit on, one that was semi-excluded by trees and shrubs. Putting his arm around Shuichi's shoulders as they sat, Ryuichi asked, "Are you alright, Shu-chan?" Already knowing the answer, he wondered to himself why he had asked. "Daijoubu desu...ano....I still don't know what to do," replied the pink haired boy. Ryuichi sighed and held Shuichi tighter, and said, "I want to be with you, Shu-chan. I....love you."

The boy looked up at his idol with wide eyes. Ryuichi loved him. He said so, while Yuki didn't. Maybe....he should be with Ryu. It would make them both happy, although he would miss Yuki and always feel a pang of guilt in his heart. Guilt....what for? For leaving him? What if Yuki didn't care? It hurt so much when you loved someone who didn't care to have you around. "Ryuichi...I love you, too," Shuichi confessed, and pressed his lips to Ryuichi's. The kiss was slow and sensual. No other words besides romantic and delicious could describe it. Parting, they smiled. Shuichi knew what he would do now. He was going to break up with Yuki and be with Ryuichi.  
  
Taking a sip from his can of beer, Yuki was thinking of Shuichi. Again. 'Damn it....I can't believe I've fallen in love with that baka.' Glancing at the clock, he noticed the singer had been gone for a while. Sighing, Yuki decided he would do something for Shuichi. Something romantic that would let him know he loved him. Maybe....he would tell the boy he loved him. Yes, thats what he'd do. After making up his mind, Yuki left a note incase Shuichi came back, got his car keys, and went to the store to get various food items for tonight. This would surely make his lover happy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

HSB: Well.......you like? I wanted to move it along a bit....there's more coming! Probably not for a while because since school has started, I only have about an hour or two on weekdays to get online. Reviews, please!!! Constructive critisism, too! 0

Ryuichi: Kumagorou says you should all review! It will make him happy, na no da!


End file.
